Prince of Darkness
by SanctuaryAgent
Summary: The new curse has brought many things back to Storybrooke, including someone who wasn't in the town before. This Dark Prince is searching for the sorceress he has been dreaming of for hundreds of years to make her his and his alone. He want's a queen to rule by his side, to be his evil queen. (Vampires! And yes there will be SwanQueen!)
1. Prologue

Prologue

A cold night wind blew through the woods surrounding the small town of Storybrooke, Maine. Leaves and branches rustled against each other but no other sound could be heard in the dark woods that were usually filled with sounds of nocturnal creatures. The woods were utterly silent as if paused, waiting and listening for something or someone. While the dark of the night acted like a curtain on a massive stage, a new figure emerged from between the trees. His dark eyes settled on the small town resting peacefully before him, his lips parted into a malevolent grin as he inhaled the scent of all the fresh beings sleeping soundly completely unaware of the misfortunes to come.

He closed his eyes and hummed to himself, he had waited so long for this, and he had been forced to postpone his pursuit several times. But now was the time, it was his time to have the satisfaction of finally getting his glorious prize. From where he stood on the forest slope over looking the town he could see the large house in the distance. The large white mansion in the distance stood out like a beacon, beckoning him forward. But he could not, not yet; he could not partake in the endgame of his feverish hunt quite yet. He had waited hundreds of years for this moment and could wait the few days more that were necessary.

With a final inhale the man opened his eyes and the dark pupils grew. He chuckled lightly like the rumble of thunder miles away and said silently to himself, "The Prince of Darkness will rise again from the blood of his queen." He closed his eyes and took in his own words, his promise for glory again. They fueled him and gave him the patience and cunning he would need in order for all to go right. With a swift spin the sinister figure dissolved from the scene leaving the night empty and alone once again.

**Hi everyone! This is my new story that I am working on, I hope you all like the prologue. Please read and review and let me know if I should continue. And if you have any suggestions let me know! Thanks!**


	2. Thursday Chats

Chapter 1

Regina sat alone in a booth at Granny's, her fingers curled around a warm cup of coffee and her brown eyes looked down at the steaming liquid but her gaze seemed far off. She couldn't help but let out a soft sigh as she let her thoughts wonder over her time with Henry through the past few weeks. Even though the boy only knew her as the mayor of Storybrooke and an old acquaintance of his mom instead of who she truly once was to him, Henry and her had begun to bond over the past weeks. She would often offer to look after him when Emma was off doing work as the sheriff, the savior, or both; and he never seemed to mind. In fact Regina got the impression that he sort of enjoyed being around her and telling her about his life and his year in New York and Regina was always eager to listen. But deep down it still hurt like a knife in her chest that her son had no idea who she truly was or how much he really meant to her.

Regina was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard the door of the diner open up. She looked up instantly and saw Emma entering the diner from the dark night outside that was lit up a bit by the street lights. Emma and Regina's eyes locked and the blond walked over to the booth where the dark haired woman sat in the booth. "Hey, sorry I'm late." Emma said and gave an apologetic smile.

In the time since Emma had returned to Storybrooke somehow she and Regina had managed to team up together in order to find the Wicked Witch. Along the way it had started to become a small tradition that they would meet up every Thursday night at Granny's and review their findings, debate, brainstorm ideas, and sometimes just chat over coffee before heading back to their separate jobs and working through the night. For both women it was a small slice of peace in their chaotic lives that always seemed to rush by too fast.

Regina gave the woman a small smile as she watched her slide into the booth in front of her. "It's alright; I'm sure whatever business you were up to must have been important." She said in a kind voice while still managing to keep her usual flare of sass mostly at bay in her tone.

Emma rolled her emerald eyes and crossed her arms on the table leaning forward slightly. "Actually yes, it was important." She said in a serious tone. "Someone was attacked." She watched as Regina's eyes widened.

"By a flying monkey?" Regina asked quietly.

Emma shook her head, "No, this was something else. It looked animalistic but not like a monkey attack or like any other animal in this area." She quieted down as Ruby walked over with a cinnamon hot cocoa and placed it in front of her. "Thanks Ruby." Emma said with a grateful smile before sipping on the delicious drink.

Regina was still looking at Emma with wide eyes waiting for the blond to continue, once Ruby had walked away she asked, "Who was it? Who got attacked?"

Emma swallowed her mouth full of cocoa and continued, "It was Ashley Boyd. Whoever or whatever attacked her was vicious and she got beaten up pretty badly. She is in the hospital now getting blood, she was found in an ally with several cuts and bruises and brutal neck wound." Emma paused and saw Regina's horrified expression. "Hey, don't worry she is going to be fine." Emma said quickly and automatically regretted telling Regina so much detailed information.

Regina nodded and looked at Emma with seriousness in her whiskey colored eyes. "If there is something like that on the loose then we need to make sure Henry is never left alone." She said firmly, clearly she was slipping into her fierce mother bear mode. "Understand?"

Emma looked at Regina with a clearly not amused expression. "Yeah, I already figured that. David is going to watch him when I'm not around. And when he isn't around then David is going to drop Henry off with Mary Margret." Emma stated as if it was the obvious plan.

"Oh yes, let's leave our son with the woman who could go into labor at any moment. Sure she would defiantly by able to defend him properly." Regina said sarcastically with an obvious fake smile.

"Regina!" Emma said sharply. "Stop talking about my mom like that! She would totally be able to defend Henry and she would defend him with all her might."

Regina looked at Emma clearly still not convinced, "Emma, are you serious? Henry should be with someone who isn't being restrained from their full physical abilities. Snow White is pregnant and can't possibly be in the prime condition to fight."

Emma sighed and hated that Regina had a point. "She offered and what was I supposed to do? She is my mom and his Grandmother; she had a right to care about his safety."

Regina nodded in agreement, "I understand that Emma, but we should at least make sure there is someone with them if David is off doing something. I know that I would sleep better with the knowledge that Henry has the best protection." She said.

"Fine, I'll see if maybe Ruby or someone would offer to babysit the both of them." Emma said knowing that Regina was right and it would also allow her to sleep better.

After that both women calmed down and resumed drinking their coffee and hot cocoa. They chatted about the new curse, Henry, life in general, and several other things. Finally Emma couldn't stand it anymore and blurted out, "Why did you let me keep the car?"

"Excuse me?" Regina asked looking confused and raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"The bug, my yellow bug, the one you hate so much and constantly call a death trap." Emma said looking at Regina with her emerald eyes. "Why did you let me keep it when you gave me the new memories? Why didn't you give me a memory of wanting to sell it or something?"

Regina couldn't help but chuckle. "You're concerned about why I had you keep your car?"

Emma nodded looking serious and eager for an answer. "Come on Regina." She pleaded playfully. "Is it because it's grown on you?" She teased.

Regina rolled her chocolate colored eyes and laughed, "That car will never grow on me, it is a death machine on wheels." She said. "Do you really want to know?" She asked.

Emma nodded enthusiastically and leaned forward a bit. Her emerald green eyes were wide and she didn't ever realize that if she were to lean in any further that she would end up putting one of her long blond locks in her almost empty cocoa mug.

"Fine." Regina looked at her with a sincere smile. "I wanted you to keep it because it suits you, I find it to be a symbol of who you are and it is clearly of importance to you."

Emma looked a bit shocked, "Wow Regina, I was expecting something more along the lines of you letting me keep it because it stands out and I won't lose it in a parking lot or something." She said in a teasing tone.

Regina smiled and laughed, "Ha-ha, very funny Ms. Swan." She then looked down at her wrist watch and sighed. "Well it looks like I have to be heading back to town hall." She said with a sigh. It was 8:56 and she had a long night of work ahead of her. "This was very enjoyable Emma; I look forward to next week." She said with a smile as she stood up and put on her jacket and grabbed her purse.

Emma looked up at Regina and suddenly asked, "Hey do you want me to walk you?" Automatically Emma's cheeks turned pink and she felt the heat of embarrassment flood her body. "I mean just so you're not alone and vulnerable." She said quickly. "After all there is something dangerous out there."

Regina smirked, "Whatever is out there would want to think twice before coming at me." She said and opened her hand; a fireball appeared in her palm. "I think I will be alright, thank you for the concern though Emma." She gave the blond a sincere smile.

Emma nodded and as Regina began to head out the door of the diner she said, "Regina be careful okay." Regina turned back and saw concern in the woman's eyes.

"I will Emma, don't worry." She said with a reassuring smile and nod. She then walked out of the diner and began to walk down the street back to town hall. Her stilettos clicked on the sidewalk as she made her way hastily through the chilly night air that seemed to cling to Storybrooke.

Regina's mind wondered off into thought again as she made her way down the street. Her shoulder length black hair bounced a bit with each step and she pushed a piece out of her face. She suddenly heard something behind her and stopped to look around. The moment she turned she saw a fist coming and then felt it hit her right in the jaw. The unexpected attack caused her to lose her balance and fall hard onto the pavement. She hit the ground hard and felt her head make contact with the sidewalk, instantly things began to get blurred and she felt a foot connect with her stomach causing her to gasp in pain. She knew she had to fight back but hitting her head made thinking so much harder, how the hell was she going to defend herself when she couldn't even get her thoughts straight. One thing defiantly registered though, she was defenseless and at the mercy of her attacker. She felt several more kicks to her stomach and ribs, then they stopped. Regina's eyes were closed tight in pain and she prayed that her attacker was finished. Then she felt a rough hand grip her hair tight and lift her up off the ground a bit and she cried out in pain. Her cries were soon cut off as her attacker wrapped his arm around her throat and cut off her air.

Then suddenly Regina felt the rough beard against her ear as the man brought his mouth to her ear and growled, "It's time you pay for what you've done, your Majesty!"

**Hello world, thank you to all who commented, favorited, and followed this story. I hope it is living up to expectations and I know it is a bit confusing and slow right now but I promise it will get better and less confusing. Please read and review, let me know what you think because your opinions do matter to me. I unfortunately don't own any of these characters :'( **


End file.
